Home Is Where You Are
by raindropcatcher
Summary: Laura and Almanzo are finally together again after the long weeks in Arizona, where she has participated in the summer literature course.


**Home Is Where You Are**

* * *

><p>Laura smiled as she stood in the wagon, one hand gripping the seat, while the train steady slowed down. Just a few more minutes and she would finally be in Sleepy Eye. She closed her eyes and caressed her round belly with her free hand, as if saying to the baby <em>"soon we'll be with your pa again… safe in his arms"<em>.

She didn't know yet how she would travel back to Walnut Grove but that couldn't spoil her joy of being home again soon. She took a deep breath as she saw her husband in her inner eye and felt his arms around her. Laura couldn't wait to hold him close again and feel his warmth after these long weeks without him.

When the train finally came to a stop, Laura grabbed her travel bag with one hand and held her skirt with the other, so she could step outside. She took a deep breath of the fresh summer air before turning to look at the station. She shielded her eyes with her left hand to block the bright sun, "Guess I have a phone call to make". Hopefully someone would have the time to pick her up. Otherwise she would need to stay overnight in Sleepy Eye. Just as she was about to walk towards the information, a voice shot right through her heart.

"Beth?"

Laura gasped. For one moment the world stopped turning, her heart didn't beat and she forgot how to breathe. This couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

"It can't be" she whispered to herself before slowly turning around. Her heart pounded so hard against her ribcage that she was sure it would explode any moment. There he stood - about twenty feet away from her - his warm crooked smiled letting her know she was home.

A wide smile started to spread on Laura's face. "Manly!" immediately she let go of her bag which landed forgotten on the ground and rushed towards her husband, grabbing the skirt with her hands.

Almanzo was just able to spread out his arms before she fell into him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Manly!" she squeezed him as tight as she could, promising herself to never let go of him. Almanzo struggled not to fall backwards at her stormy embrace, but instantly put his arms around her waist, burying his face into the soft curve of her neck.

"Beth!" he kissed her shoulder.

"Oh" she loosened herself out of his hold, just enough to look into his twinkling blue eyes "I missed you so much!" she took his face into both of her hands and kissed him fierce.

A startled moan escaped Almanzo's lips, not used to his wife showing her feelings that boldly in public. The blood rushed through his body and he had to fight with himself to control his longing for her "Beth…" he managed to say between her kisses "the other…-"

"I don't care" she whispered before Laura sought his lips again. She just wanted to feel him. _Needed_ to feel him. Erase all these disgusting memories of Professor Woestehoff and just be blissfully happy to be married to a man like Almanzo.

_Who was he to object?_ Almanzo drew her even closer into him, savouring the moment of feeling her again.

As they lingered in their kiss, neither of them noticed all the glances people stole at them.

"Young folks…" an old man grunted walking past the couple. Laura and Almanzo immediately broke apart, a blush creeping to both of their cheeks.

"I, uh…I'll get your bag" Almanzo rushed to say.

"Yes…" Laura adjusted her bonnet, trying to hide her embarrassment and waited for her husband to return with her bag.

"Let's go" he smiled at her and Laura linked arms with him as soon as they started walking, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, you really missed me, huh?" Almanzo teased her, switching the bag into his right hand and laying his free arm around her waist.

Laura lifted her head to look at her husband "Well, didn't you?"

"Now, what question is that?" He smiled down at her "This was the most stupid idea I've ever had. I'm never gonna let you go again" He tenderly kissed her cheek and Laura smiled, her body tingling filled-up with warmth and happiness.

Almanzo leaded her to his buckboard, which stood a few minutes away from the station under a big, lonely oak tree. He stowed the travel bag away, before returning to Laura, who waited beside the seats. She smiled at him and was about to turn around so he could help her into the buckboard, when Almanzo encircled her waist and drew her into him.

His gaze fixed her for a few moments, as if memorizing every little detail of her face.

"Manly?" she asked a bit confused about his lasting silence.

A smile started to curl Almanzo's lips. He let go of her waist with his left hand and traced her nose with the tip of his index finger before repeating the same lovingly with her cheek.

"You've gotten summer-freckles" he stated softly and lowered his hand to encircle her waist again.

"Summer-freckles?" Laura repeated him wondering.

"Yeah" His smile widened "You always get them only during summer…I love them" he whispered before leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Laura blushed under his gaze and felt how hundreds of butterflies were fighting to escape.

Just before his lips brushed hers, he stopped to look into her honey-brown eyes, "…and I love _you_" Then he covered her lips softly with several tender kisses and Laura melted into him, her hands holding onto his collar for support.

Almanzo smiled against her before parting "Let's bring you two home" he gently caressed her growing belly. With one last peck on her lips he held her by the waist and lifted her up into his buckboard before making his way around it to climb into it as well.

As he sat beside her and took the reins into his hands, Laura couldn't tear her gaze off him. Almanzo turned his face questioningly towards her and she started smiling again.

"Have I already told you I missed you?"

Almanzo caressed her cheek "I was afraid you would gonna forget me over Ralph Waldo Emerson" he teased her.

"Now, what's Ralph Waldo Emerson compared to you, Manly?" Laura replied and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

Almanzo smiled crookedly at her and could still not really believe that he finally had her back with him. For good.

"But you did have a good time, didn't you?" it suddenly occurred to him.

Laura shrugged vaguely "Sure"

Almanzo knitted his eyebrows. He's expected a much more enthusiastic reply from his wife. He applied the brake again and wrapped the reins around the holder. Laura looked confused at him.

"Did something happen, Beth?" he asked, concern resonating in his voice.

"No…" Laura looked at her hands "…nothing important"

Almanzo gently lifted her chin and looked insistently at her "Why don't you let me decide if it's nothing" he urged her softly.

Laura felt how her eyes were getting wet and she didn't understand herself. _Nothing has happened, for heaven's sake! So why did it stir her up that much?_

"Hey" Almanzo noticed the change in her expression and gently pulled her into his embrace.

"It's just…" she started against his chest, not quit knowing how to explain "…that professor…"

The worst thoughts shot through Almanzo's mind and he grabbed his wife by her shoulders to look her into her eyes "What? What did he do?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing…I mean…he…he wanted me to go out with him…" the first tear crawled down Laura's cheek and she bent her head "I said that I'm married and he…" she sobbed "…he said I'm just saying that because…because I'm coming from a small town and…and I needed more experience…" it became more and more difficult for Laura to speak as she remembered that moment so clear as if it had happened mere moments ago.

Almanzo felt how anger was building up inside him as he imagined what this bastard did to his wife.

"He knew I'm married! But it didn't bother him!" Another tear escaped Laura's eye "and then…then he touched my hand and I… I felt SO dirty!" She sobbed again and it almost tore Almanzo's heart seeing her struggling like this "And I wanted to tell him that I love you!" She managed to say while crying "But it didn't come out! And I fled out of the room. And he… he let me fall through the exam because of that. And I feel so guilty, because he said that I just didn't want to do it because I'm so narrow-minded…" she now lifted her head again to look him into his eyes "But I didn't do it, because I love you! And I feel SO stupid!"

Almanzo now drew her into him and Laura sobbed against his tan shirt. "Shhh" He gently stroke her back "It's alright"

"I'm so sorry" Laura cried.

"What for, Beth?"

"I didn't tell him that I love you"

He squeezed her even more "You didn't do anything, Laura. I know that you love me."

Laura slowly lifted her head so she could meet his gaze and gulped.

"You don't have any reason to feel guilty, sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek before wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I wish I could have thought this bastard a lesson for touching my wife."

Laura smiled relieved before putting her arms around his shoulder "I love you, Manly...I'm so glad I'm home."

He kissed her on her shoulder "Me too."

When they let go of each other, Almanzo looked expectantly at his young wife "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" she nodded, an honest smile on her lips. Someday she would tell him the whole story. But not right now. She just wanted to feel happy about being together with Almanzo again "We can drive home."

"Alright" he smiled encouraging at her and chirruped the horses.

* * *

><p>Laura smiled and took a deep breath as they reached their house after noon. Almanzo helped her down and when he has grabbed her travel bag, he entwined her fingers with his and leaded her into the living room.<p>

"What would you like to do?" he asked after he had put the bag down on one of the chairs. Laura untied her green-grey bonnet and hung it up. "You must be tired and hungry" Almanzo now took both of her hands in his "Would you like to go to the restaurant?"

"No" She smiled at him "I'd like to stay here and cook something for you"

"Cook som- " Almanzo raised his eyebrows "Beth, you really should rest for a-"

"Manly," Laura interrupted him, swinging his hands "you asked me what I'd like to do. And I'd like to cook something for my husband…" she stood up on her tip-toes to give him a small kiss on the lips "…whom I missed very much."

"I don't know…" Almanzo looked concerned at his expecting wife.

"All the better that I do" she grinned.

When Almanzo saw the mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes for the very first time today, he didn't find any more reason to prevent her from doing what she had in mind.

"Alright" he finally gave in and smiled down at her "but don't overdo it."

"I won't" She gave him another sweet peck and slid out from his hold "Now you go unhitching the team and don't keep me off from working all the time" she smirked teasingly at him.

Almanzo chuckled "Yes, Ma'am" he winked at her before walking outside. Laura gazed after him for some moments, her hand on her round belly, feeling for the first time in weeks really secure and warm. Then she forced herself to walk towards the kitchen to start with the cooking.

Laura wanted to prepare something special for him today. She has missed cooking for Almanzo. She wanted to show him how thankful she was for having such an affectionate and caring husband.

"We're gonna cook something real good for your pa, little baby" Laura caressed her belly smilingly after she had put the pink apron on.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't I-"<p>

"Nope" Laura interrupted her husband and smirked at him. Since she's started cooking, Almanzo's appeared every three minutes in the doorframe to ask if he could help with anything. And now where they were sitting at the dinner-table, he tried unceasingly to convince her to let him carry the plates from the kitchen to the table and back.

"I'm well able to do that, Manly" she stood up and placed her napkin on the table.

"I know you are, but-"

"Then no buts. I'm gonna get the main dish"

Almanzo shook his head smilingly as his wife vanished into the kitchen.

"There you go" Laura smiled eagerly at him, as she put the plate in front of him down on the table.

Almanzo looked from her down at the meal "Cin…cinnamon chicken?" he asked surprised.

Laura bit her lips, not sure what his reaction was supposed to mean "Yes?"

The blond man lifted his head and smiled crookedly at her "Isn't that the first time you make cinnamon chicken for me ever since…the not-so-cinnamon chicken?"

Laura nodded hesitantly "I guess that's my acid test, huh?" She asked nervously.

Almanzo chuckled "You passed that one long ago, Beth"

Laura blushed and walked flustered into the kitchen to get her own plate.

She took her seat and waited impatiently until he took his first bite "And?"

Almanzo looked at her "My eyes are watering…"

Laura missed the teasing spark in his eyes and became alarmed "What? But I-"

"Beth" he took her hand into his "I was only joking. It tastes wonderful. I don't think I've ever eaten something that delicious" he smiled at her.

"Really?" Laura asked happily.

"Really" He kissed her hand.

After they had finished the chicken and Laura has brought the dishes into the kitchen, she stood beside him, wearing an impish face expression "Now I'll get the dessert"

Almanzo's jaw fell "Dessert? When did you do_ that_?"

"My secret" She giggled. This was exactly the reaction she had wished to see from him.

He couldn't believe it "Why did you make yourself so much work, Beth? You must be-"

"Because I wanted to make something special for the man I love" she interrupted him smilingly. "Now I'll get the dessert"

Just as Laura turned her back on him to walk into the kitchen, Almanzo grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her into his lap. Laura let out a shriek of astonishment as she looked puzzled into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I already have my dessert" he whispered cheekily before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. Laura smiled against him and put her arms around his neck as she let herself fall into the kiss.

_What's sweeter than this anyway?_

* * *

><p>When Laura and Almanzo were lying in their bed, she felt for the first time that she was slowly getting tired. It had been a long day. But she wanted to read at least one chapter. School would start in just a few days and no matter how unpleasant it was for her, she had to be prepared.<p>

She narrowed her eyes so she could concentrate better as she suddenly felt a kick in her belly. Laura gasped and let the thick book fall down to the floor. She has never felt the baby until that very moment!

Almanzo's head shot up at the loud noise the book caused hitting the floor. The newspaper glided out of his hands as he saw Laura's face-expression. "Beth? Beth, are you alright?" he asked alarmed.

His anxiety increased as she didn't move for a few moments. "Beth" he touched her shoulder, deeply concerned.

Laura turned her head slowly towards her husband, still not able to fully realize what has just happened. A smile started to spread across her face and she reached her arm out to take his hand off her shoulder.

Before Almanzo could ask, she laid his hand on her belly. With knitted eyebrows he opened his mouth to say something, as he suddenly gasped.

Her hand on his, Laura memorized every single movement on his face as he felt how their baby kicked inside of her. Her eyes were now twinkling with unshed tears of happiness and her smile widened into a grin as she studied his overwhelmed expression.

Without removing his hand, Almanzo slowly turned his head to meet her gaze. He tried to swallow away the lump in his throat as he looked into the eyes of his wife. The first tear crawled down Laura's cheek and slowly a smile spread on Almanzo's face just like on hers. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, tasting the salt of her tear.

"I love you" he whispered as he parted. "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked amazed.

"For making me so happy"

Laura's smile grew even wider and more tears escaped her eyes "I love you"

Almanzo kissed her again ... both feeling the baby and both knowing the only reason it was there was their love for each other.


End file.
